Haulers, dump trucks, and similar types of vehicles may use a tailgate so as to reduce spills while hauling materials. Commonly, the tailgate is hung over the dump bed such that the gate swings out of the way when the bed is raised so as to permit dumping, i.e., an overhung tailgate.
For example, Volvo Construction Equipment North America of Ashville, N.C., sells a line of articulated haulers under the designations “A25D”, “A30D”, “A35D”, and “A40D.” One piece of optional equipment is a wire operated overhung tailgate. Although the tailgate is adequate for preventing spills of material from the bed, the required maintenance and the durability of the tailgate may be problematic. For example, the wires that attach the tailgate to the chassis of the truck may snap, rendering the tailgate unusable. Second, the arms of the tailgate may be made out of metal plate. The metal plate, however, is subject to bending, also rendering the operation of the tailgate problematic. Further, the arms of the tailgate are attached to the bed and rotate about a set of bearings. These bearings required routine maintenance and also may be subject to failure. What is desired, therefore is a tailgate for a hauler, dump truck, and the like that is durable and easy to maintain. The tailgate preferably is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and to install.